I'm Falling For You
by bram4eva
Summary: During the school musical, Brittany has the starring role alongside newcomer and new resident bad boy, Sam. Can the pampered theatre starlet manage to tame the wild boy from the wrong side of the tracks in time for the opening night?
1. Chapter 1: Love Song

_Head under water and they tell me_

_To breathe easy for awhile_

_The breathing gets harder, even I know that_

_Made room for me, it's too soon to see_

_If I'm happy in your hands_

_I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

_Blank stares at blank pages_

_No easy way to say this_

_You mean well_

_But you make this hard on me_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you ask for it_

_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_All you have is leaving_

_I'm gon' need a better reason_

_To write you a love song today, today_

_I learned the hard way that they all say_

_Things you wanna hear_

_My heavy heart sinks deep down under_

_You and your twisted words_

_Your help just hurts_

_You are not what I thought you were_

_Hello to high and dry_

_Convinced me to please you_

_Made me think that I need this too_

_I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you ask for it_

_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If all you have is leaving_

_I'ma need a better reason_

_To write you a love song today_

_Promise me you'll leave the light on_

_To help me see daylight, my guide, gone_

_'Cause I believe there's a way_

_You can love me because I say_

_I won't write you a love song_

_'Cause you ask for it_

_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this_

_Is that why you wanted a love song?_

_'Cause you asked for it_

_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If your heart is nowhere in it_

_I don't want it for a minute_

_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas_

_When I believe that there's a reason_

_To write you a love song today, today_

"Cut! Brittany, you need to put more emotion into it, less showbiz drama please!" Will Schuester called from his spot in the seating.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry. Do you want me to take it from the top?" She asked, fiddling with her hair because a piece had fallen out during her song.

"No. Not yet. We're waiting for your co-star to arrive and we'll go over it then, okay?" Brittany still had no idea who she would be cast alongside but she sincerely hoped it was going to be Ricky, the talented boy in her drama class. She had starred alongside him in last year's musical and she had loved every second of it. The two of them had become great friends and he had promised to audition for this year's musical. He kept his promise but he also had some competition. A young sophomore who had moved to the school tis year had decided to audition. Apparently he had been very good and last Brittany heard, Mr Schuester was still deciding who was getting the male lead.

"So you know who it is?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes. I told him to be here half an hour ago but I guess he got caught up." He said and wandered off to find one of the other students to pick on their performance. Brittany sighed and sat on the edge of the stage. If this was going to be a regular thing, waiting for her co-star to turn up, maybe Mr Schuester made the wrong decision.

"I'm here. Sorry I'm late, My maths teacher was being a bitch and wouldn't let me leave." an unfamiliar voice rang through the darkness and Brittany's hopes fell. Ricky hadn't won the role. Now she had to put up with some stupid sophomore kid drooling over her in her senior year musical.

"Finally. Sam, this is Brittany, she's playing Cinderella. I want you to read over your script together and we'll rehearse your scene in the ballroom in fifteen minutes." Mr Schuester gave them both a copy of the script and went back to rehearsing the scene with the maids.

"Let's go up to the box seats." Brittany said, getting up and walking off, nose in the air. She was determined not to let this ruin her musical.

"Yes, ma'am." Sam fake saluted and followed. Behind them, Mr Schuester shook his head. There was going to be a lot of friction between his two leads this year and he hoped it wouldn't show in his final masterpiece.


	2. Chapter 2: Fairytale

_Cinderella's on her bedroom floor_

_She's got a_

_Crush on the guy at the liquor store_

_Cause Mr. Charming don't come home anymore_

_And she forgets why she came here_

_Sleeping Beauty's in a foul mood_

_For shame she says_

_None for you dear prince, I'm tired today_

_I'd rather sleep my whole life away than have you keep me from dreaming_

_'Cause I don't care for your fairy tales_

_You're so worried about the maiden though you know_

_She's only waiting on the next best thing_

_Snow White is doing dishes again cause_

_What else can you do_

_With seven itty-bitty men?_

_Sends them to bed and calls up a friend_

_Says will you meet me at midnight?_

_The tall blonde lets out a cry of despair says_

_Would have cut it myself if I knew men could climb hair_

_I'll have to find another tower somewhere and keep away from the windows_

_Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom_

_Man made up a story said that I should believe him_

_Go and tell your white knight that he's handsome in hindsight_

_But I don't want the next best thing_

_So I sing and hold my head down and I break these walls round me_

_Can't take no more of your fairy-tale love_

_I don't care_

_I don't care_

_Worry bout the maiden though you know_

_She's only waiting spent the whole life being graded on the sanctity of patience and a dumb_

_Appreciation_

_But the story needs some mending and a better happy ending_

_Cause I don't want the next best thing_

_No no I don't want the next best thing_

"Ugh, Get it right already." Brittany was annoyed. Two weeks later and Sam was still getting his part wrong. He didn't even have any words, he just had to follow Brittany around and he was still going the wrong way

"I'm sorry. You keep changing directions." Sam retorted.

"That happens in showbiz, dumbass. You have to go with it." Brittany snapped.

"Hey, stop arguing you two. We've got more important things to do. If you don't want to run the scene again, move off the stage and go practise in the wings." Mr Schuester told them. Brittany stalked off the stage and waited in the wings for Sam. He didn't follow her but instead stormed out of the theatre, letting the door slam shut behind him. After a moment, Brittany ran out behind him.

"Hey! You can't run off like that in the middle of a rehearsal." she called after him. He kept on walking.

"I'm talking to you, Sam! Stop!" she cried, feeling stupid. Normally anyone in the performing arts at the school would stop and listen to her. Now Sam was clearly ignoring her. She caught up to him and grabbed his arm, spinning him around to face her.

"What the hell's your problem? You should be honoured to be starring beside me." she said, looking him dead in the eye.

"You think I want to be in this stupid play? The only reason I even auditioned is because I have to do 100 hours of community service and I figured this was the easiest way out." he snapped at her.

"You think performing arts is easy? It's the hardest damn thing in the world!" she screeched, shocked that anyone would think her beloved drama easy, something to be brushed off.

"Yeah. You pull a few faces, remember some lines and wear a fancy costume what more is there?" Brittany's rage boiled over and she slapped his face.

"Get back into that theatre and rehearse your part with me. God, I can't believe Mr Schuester chose you over Ricky!" She turned around, the ends of her hair whipping his face and marched off back to the theatre.

"Maybe you should get your precious Ricky to take my place then." He called after her.

"Fine. Don't worry about coming to the next rehearsal then." she retorted not looking back.


	3. Chapter 3: Let Her Go

"I am not acting alongside him!" Brittany called as she stormed back into the theatre. The students on the stage stopped rehearsing and stared at her.

"Yes you are, Brittany. I'm sorry but I can't get Ricky to take his place." Mr Schuester told her.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I saw him yesterday and asked if he would understudy for Sam but he has already filled the rehearsal time with something else." Mr Schuester explained. Brittany pouted.

"Brittany, if you're going to make this difficult, I will give the part to your understudy." he threatened.

"Fine. But I want a dressing room to myself. Not a communal one." Mr Schuester sighed. Over the years he had put up with a lot of dramatic students but Brittany certainly topped the cake.

Back in the male toilets, Sam was leaning on the sink, looking at himself in the mirror. He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid. Over the past two weeks, he'd begun to have feelings for the beautiful blonde girl and now he'd been stupid enough to let her go. Slowly, he began to sing to himself.

Well you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go

Staring at the bottom of your glass

Hoping one day you'll make a dream last

But dreams come slow and they go so fast

You see her when you close your eyes

Maybe one day you'll understand why

Everything you touch surely dies

But you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love her when you let her go

Staring at the ceiling in the dark

Same old empty feeling in your heart

'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast

Well you see her when you fall asleep

But never to touch and never to keep

'Cause you loved her too much

And you dived too deep

Well you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)

And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)

Will you let her go?

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love her when you let her go

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go

What he didn't know was that, as he sang, Brittany, who had once again stormed out of the theatre, walked past the bathroom and was standing outside listening to his song. When he finished, she contemplated going in and apologising but couldn't bring herself to do it. She looked at the floor and walked off down the corridor.

"Brittany! Wait up!" She heard him call her name as she walked. Too embarrassed to even look at him, she kept her head down and continued walking. She heard him running after her and when he laid a hand on her shoulder, she was forced to stop.

"I know you heard me singing back there. I just wanted to say...I'm sorry. I guess you're right, acting isn't as easy as I first thought it was. I shouldn't have given up that easily. Can I come back to rehearsal?" he asked, not letting her interrupt.

"I, er, I guess so. I mean, it wasn't really my place to tell you to stop coming. I guess I just get really caught up in the drama sometimes."

"I get that. I'm sorry. Friends?" he asked.

"Britt!" she spun around and saw her best friend, Rachel waving at her from down the hall.

"Er, sure. I've got to go." she told him and ran off to join Rachel, leaving him staring after her.

"Why were you talking to him? I heard he comes from Lima Heights Adjacent. You so don't want to get involved there, B." Rachel told her as they linked pinkies and walked off.

"He's uh, my co-star in the musical." Brittany replied, blushing slightly.

"Brittany! You like him don't you? Oh my god, don't make this like one of those stupid movies."

"I don't know what you mean." Brittany deadpanned, looking away.

"You know, bad boy from the wrong side tracks falls for the high school princess." Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

"What? No. We're friends, that's all. I promise." Brittany assured her friend. Rachel still looked sceptical but accepted it and they went to join the rest of their friends for lunch in the cafeteria.


	4. Chapter 4: Take A Bow

Opening night was fast approaching and even though Sam had promised to try harder, he was still making mistakes three months later. If he was supposed to exit stage left, he would exit stage right. And his lines were a mess. He was mixing up the lyrics of the songs and either tripping up or dropping Brittany during the dancing scenes

Rachel was trying to convince Brittany to stay away from him. Find another co-star. She was sure that Sam was bad news and wanted her best friend to have no interaction with the so called bad boy. She thought that Sam's bad boy behaviour would rub off on Brittany.

On the other hand, Brittany was ready to pull her hair out. She had every line, step and lyric committed to memory and the rest of the cast was constantly pestering her for various things. On top of that, she had to try and get Sam ready for opening night and do it in secret so her best friend didn't know. Mr Schuester wasn't much help, he was focusing mainly on the extras to make sure they knew exactly what they were doing.

"Ugh! Sam, you're supposed to go that way!" Brittany shouted, pointing the opposite way to where Sam was headed.

"Sorry." He gave her an impish grin and walked in the direction she was pointing.

"No Sam, you're not sorry. You're not even trying. We've been doing this for weeks and you still can't even remember which way you're supposed to walk when you leave the stage!" she cried, throwing her hands up dramatically. The others around cowered back, knowing the signs of one of Brittany's infamous tantrums.

"I am trying, okay? Not everything is as easy for me as it is for you." He snapped. Brittany glared.

"Easy? You think I find the arts easy? Have you learnt nothing these past few weeks? I put my heart and soul into the theatre and still end up messing up my lines."

"I haven't heard you mess up once the whole time we've been rehearsing. Stop being such a Drama Queen and maybe take some time to help me. Maybe if you took your head out of the clouds and stopped thinking that you're the only one in this damn show, we might be able to get along and you could help maybe you can have the amazing co-star you want so much." There was a shocked gasp from the cast as they watched Sam hold his round against the diva. No one they knew had yet been able to tame the temperamental girl but he seemed to be doing all right at holding his own.

"I mess up all the time, Sam. Maybe if you actually read the script -"

"I can't okay? I'm dyslexic!" Sam's shout got the attention of Brittany who was internally working herself up to a full blown tantrum.

"What? Why didn't you say so earlier? We could have worked on your lines a different way." The vicious tone suddenly disappeared from her voice and she took a step forward. Putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't like people knowing so I try to just deal with it and hide it." He hung his head and shook her hand off.

"Sam, don't -"

"Just leave me alone for a while, okay?" He walked past her and left the room, leaving a very shocked cast behind. Brittany gave them all a withering look and they scurried back to what they had been doing while she went to the dressing room and began to sing as she wiped her stage make up off.

Oh, how about a round of applause?

Yeah, standing ovation? Ooh, oh yeah

Yeah y-yeah yeah

You look so dumb right now

Standing outside my house

Trying to apologize

Youre so ugly when you cry

Please, just cut it out

Dont tell me youre sorry 'cause youre not

And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show, really had me going

But now its time to go, curtains finally closing

That was quite a show, very entertaining

But its over now

(But its over now)

Go on and take a bow

Grab your clothes and get gone

You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on

Talking 'bout, Girl, I love you," "You're the one"

This just looks like a rerun

Please, what else is on?

Dont tell me youre sorry 'cause youre not

And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show, really had me going

But now its time to go, curtains finally closing

That was quite a show, very entertaining

But its over now

(But its over now)

Go on and take a bow

Oh, and the award for the best liar goes to you

(Goes to you)

For making me believe that you could be faithful to me

Let's hear your speech out

How about a round of applause?

A standing ovation?

But you put on quite a show, really had me going

Now its time to go, curtains finally closing

That was quite a show, very entertaining

But its over now

(But its over now)

Go on and take a bow

But it's over now

When she was done, she grabbed her bag and headed out to the car park, dumping her things into her car when she got there. She pulled out and turned into the street. It wasn't long before she saw a familiar blonde head walking down the street so she slowed to a stop beside them, honking her horn a little to get his attention.

"Do you want a ride? It's about to rain." She called through the open passenger window.

"I'm fine. I don't live far." He said, walking off. She moved the car forward a little.

"Sam. We both know you have ages to walk. Get in the car." She said. He sighed and gave in, climbing in next to her.

"Thanks. I'm sorry I lost it back there. I just hate it when I get people picking on me because they think I'm stupid." He said.

"You're not stupid Sam. A little idiotic for trying to walk in the rain, maybe but not stupid. I overreacted too. I'm used to everything going smoothly and I guess, if I want to be a famous actress I have to get used to working alongside people who aren't as quick at learning lines as I am." Brittany apologised, pulling out into the street again.

"You will be famous one day, Brittany. I can see how much you love acting." Sam blurted out and she laughed.

"I see I have a fan."

"You're number one." He laughed too. For a while they drove in silence, awkwardly looking at each other out of the corner of an eye every now and then.

.

"Brittany, would you...like to , um, go on a date some time?" Sam asked suddenly. Brittany blinked.

"Um, sure. But how about we wait until after the show. We should really focus on your lines right now. Opening night is less than a month away." She said. By now they were pulling up in front of Sam's house.

"Definitely. But we can hang at school, right?" Brittany made a face.

"I'm not sure. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to but this school is very set on cliques and if it gets messed up, there's always a big to-do about it."

"You love drama, don't you? Well, let's throw the stupid clique thing in their faces and be seen together, maybe we can make a difference." He said, she tilted her head to the side, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I think it might work. You, Sam, are a genius." She leant over and gave him a soft kiss.

"Thank-you Brittany. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" He climbed out as she nodded.

"Yep. See you." She waved as she pulled out into the road and headed home, grinning the whole way. Rachel was _so_ not going to be happy when she heard about this.


	5. Chapter 5: Stay

"You did what?" Rachel screeched down the phone later that night. Brittany was lying on her bed, textbooks spread out in front of her, phone trapped between her ear and her shoulder. Rachel had called her begging to go shopping and Brittany had told her about the ride home with Sam.

"I kissed him. How hard is that to comprehend, Rach?" Brittany said with a laugh.

"I know what you're saying, dumbass. I just...why?"

"FYI, I'm not a dumbass but I did it because I wanted to. Simple. Maybe it'll lead to something more. Maybe it won't. You should be happy for me." Brittany said, kind of getting tired of Rachel's melodramatic attitude.

"I am, B. I just want you to be careful. You hardly even know him." Brittany sighed, shaking her head. She really wanted to get back to her homework.

"I will be careful, Rach. Look, I've got to go now. I'll see you tomorrow." She hung up the phone without waiting for a reply. Rachel would be pissed that she got hung up on but homework was taking priority.

"Brittany! There's someone at the door for you." Her mother's voice echoing up the stairs startled her awake. She hadn't realised that she'd fallen asleep on her books.

"Coming!" She called, quickly shoving her books away and fixing her ponytail. She ran down the stairs, stopping when she saw who was at the door.

"Hi. Um, Santana right?" The Latina nodded.

"Right. Can I come in?" she asked and Brittany nodded, moving aside to let her in. They went into the living room and sat on the couch, Brittany offering a cookie from the plate on the table.

"So, what's up?" Brittany asked as she set the plate back down.

"Well, I'm kind of here to ask you a favour. I have an exchange student from Australia staying with me and I wanted to know if you had any way that you could let us back stage at the school musical. She's kind of a theatre geek and she's obsessed with meeting you." Santana explained, smiling when Brittany went red.

"Oh, I, er...sure. I mean, it's not as high security as a real theatre performance but I should be able to get you guys in. It's actually kind of flattering that she's so excited to meet you."

"Yeah, she saw the promotional poster with you and that new kid a few days ago and ever since then she's been wanting to meet you." Santana laughed.

"Well, I guess I can do something. Just come to the stage door after the performance and I'll let you in."

"Thanks. I have to get going now but I'll owe you after this." Santana got up and followed Brittany to the door. She waved goodbye and walked to her car before Brittany shut the front door and went up to her room to practise her vocal exercises.

All a longer it was a fever

A cold sweat hot-headed believer

I threw my hands in the air, said show me something

He said, if you dare come a little closer

Round and around and around and around we go

Oohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know

Not really sure how to feel about it

Something in the way you move

Makes me feel like I can't live without you

It takes me all the way

I want you to stay

It's not much of a life you're living

It's not just something you take, it's given

Round and around and around and around we go

Oohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know

Not really sure how to feel about it

Something in the way you move

Makes me feel like I can't live without you

It takes me all the way

I want you to stay

Oohh the reason I hold on

Oohh cause I need this hole gone

Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving

Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving

Not really sure how to feel about it

Something in the way you move

Makes me feel like I can't live without you

It takes me all the way

I want you to stay... Stay...

I want you to stay, oooooooooooh

When she finished, she packed her music and homework into her bag for the next day and climbed into bed for a well earned rest.


End file.
